Farewell
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: [Drama Pair] That weed is not suited for Ore.sama.chan's tastes. [AtoShishi] Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Notes:** Ah, this pairing finally has an official-ish name? Drama Pair. Very fitting. :) Name by Sweet Obsidian Rain. Enjoy!  
Made for LJ comm 50lovequotes. This wasn't checked over thoroughly, so there may be some mistakes.

**Warning**/s: Shonen-ai and fluff! Vague-ish implied Dirty Pair and HiyoChou

**Title: **Farewell  
**Theme: **45. A promise is all I want. A promise that you will never forget me.  
**Summary: **That weed is not suited for Ore-sama-chan's tastes.

_

* * *

_A short five year old bent over to pick up one of the dandelions planted around the playground. After much struggling, the kid finally pulled one out with an 'oof' as he fell to the ground. Undaunted, he toddled on towards another waiting figure. 

"Here, Atobe," he said, thrusting the weed on to his friend's face. The other looked at it disapprovingly.

"That weed is not suited for Ore-sama-chan's tastes," Atobe stated, making no move to accept the other's gift. "Shishido-kun, you could easily ask your parents for something more acceptable to give to me. Something up to par with the small private amusement park I gave you."

Shishido frowned. "Atobe, they always tell you: 'It's the thought that counts.'"

"Well, it's quite obvious you haven't given my gift too much thought, ahn? Hence, the impromptu dandelion."

"You use too much big words, Atobe," replied Shishido, scrunching up his nose. Playing with his short ponytail, he added, "Besides, it's not like you're gonna be gone a long time, right?"

Atobe smiled sadly, reaching for the other's cheek and caressing it softly. Shishido just looked at him. "I can't even last a day without seeing you, Ryou. I'll go crazy in Greece for a year."

"You called me Ryou," observed Shishido. "That means I should call you Keigo, too."

"You should've called me that a long time ago," said Atobe, miffed that his friend had ignored the most part of what he had said. See if he'll try being romantic again.

"Whatever; it makes me feel like we're boyfriend and girl...boyfriend," complained Shishido, taking hold of Atobe's caressing hand and looking at him strangely. "I don't like feeling that way."

Atobe scoffed angrily. "Why not? Ore-sama-chan as a boyfriend would be a privilege I only give to special people."

"I feel like a girl, though," admitted Shishido.

"Well, you're _my_ girl...I mean, boy," corrected Atobe. The young boy checked his watch hurriedly. "I have to go now, Ryou. Write me, OK?"

"You write me first," ordered Shishido, crossing his arms.

"I will if you kiss me!" smirked Atobe, face inches from Shishido's face.

"Eww," whined Shishido, taking half a step back.

Atobe frowned. "Ore-sama-chan is not 'eww'!"

"You're so lame, Keigo." Shishido reached up to plant a soft kiss on Atobe's forehead before pulling away again.

"I meant on the lips, Ryou!" pouted Atobe.

"Too bad!" Shishido said smugly, crossing his arms again. "You never said where!"

"Hmph," Atobe turned back, starting to walk towards his waiting chauffeur. "When I get back, I want a real kiss."

"You're not the boss of me!" said Shishido, scowling at Atobe's back.

"I'll miss you, Ryou!" called out Atobe as he climbed into his limousine. "See you in a year!"

"Ah, wait!" yelled Shishido, running towards the already moving car. "Keigo, wait!"

The luxurious vehicle made no move of stopping; but Shishido could see Atobe looking at him form the back window, bawling his eyes out as he waved Shishido goodbye.

"You forgot the dandelion, idiot," muttered Shishido, waving back as he tried to keep his tears from falling too. He looked down at the hand clutching the gift. Scowling, he threw the weed as far as he could at the direction of the car.

* * *

_Dear __Keigo_

_How is Greece? Do they have playgrounds like the ones we always go to? Are there tennis courts, too? __Heh__, I bet it doesn't matter to you if they have courts there, huh? You could just ask you parents to make you one for yourself!_

_Anyway, you forgot to bring with you my gift. I worked hard to take out that dandelion, too! __Keigo__, you idiot._

_I miss you._

_From __Ryou_

* * *

_Dearest __Ryou,_

_Greece is fine; but I still __miss__ Japan. And the playgrounds here aren't as fun as ours. I think it's because you aren't here. Playgrounds always look better when you're present._

_I already have your gift. Remember that kiss on the forehead you gave me? I liked it. It was the best gift I've ev__er received. Even better than the private tennis courts my parents put up for me here. _

_But, still, you should've asked me what I wanted as a farewell gift! Maybe then you wouldn't have put up so much 'hard work' to get that hideous dandelion._

_I miss you a lot, too._

_From __Keigo_

* * *

_Dear __Keigo_

_First off, don't call me 'dearest __Ryou__'! Why not just write 'Dear' like a normal person would?_

_Second, I won't bother to acknowledge the kiss-on-the-forehead thing...oh, wait, I already did. Well...I'm going to scribble it out!_

_Third, (no, wait it's second!), why would I ask you what you wanted? If I ask, it wouldn't be much of a surprise anymore, idiot!_

_...what would you have wanted, anyway?_

_From __Ryou_

* * *

_Dear __Ryou__, (there, no more dearest.)_

_You forgot to scribble it out. You're so gullible sometimes, __Ryou__ Besides, my driver has snapped a picture of it without me knowing, so the memory will be there forever. _

_What I wanted?_

_...I wanted a promise. __A promise that you wouldn't ever forget me.__Ever._

_I really like you, __Ryou_

_Love __Keigo_

* * *

_Keigo__-no-__baka_

_Don't call me gullible. And, and, I'm __gonna__ burn that p__icture soon! And all the copies __that you must've made from it!_

_That's a lame promise. Why would I forget you?__'Ore-__sama__-__chan__' is definitely a hard person to forget. And besides, we're __gonna__ see each other soon; ten months left..._

_I like you, too. (And this is why you're an idiot.) Why would I hang out with you if I didn't?_

_FROM __Ryou_

* * *

_Ryou__-__chan__-MY-__baka_

_A promise was all I wanted; a promise that you wouldn't forget me. It does sound lame, I admit it. But it really was what I wanted._

_Ten months is a long time, __Ryou__. Don't you remember what I told you that day I left__'__ I__ can't even last a day without seeing you, __Ryou__. I'll go crazy in Greece for a year.'__ I meant it! _

_...you're the__idiot__ Ore-__sama__-__chan__ will let this one slide._

_Counting the days till I get that kiss,_

_Keigo_

* * *

"I see you still have the letters, Ryou," smirked Atobe, waving around the alleged stack of papers in front of his boyfriend's face. 

"What letters? From whom?" asked a curious Mukahi. "Lemme see, Atobe!"

"No way!" protested Shishido, getting up hurriedly to wrestle the letters out of the other's grip. "Who gave you permission to go through my stuff?"

"Technically, since he's your boyfriend, it's already a given that he can invade your privacy to an extent; this falling into that line," pointed out Oshitari amusedly.

"Ah, Shishido-san!" cried out Ohtori. "Watch out for that--" He winced as Shishido crashed onto the chair beside the bed, bringing Atobe down with him. "Chair."

"Come on, Atobe!" cheered Mukahi. "Read the letter to us!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," muttered Hiyoshi, watching the couple on the floor roll around on his feet. Sighing, he reached a hand down to pluck out the letters from Shishido's grip.

"Hiyoshi, pass it here!"yelled Mukahi, jumping up and down the bed with flailing arms. He caught the thrown stack of letters expertly and proceeded to untie the ribbon thing used to keep them together.

"Mukahi, don't you dare," warned Shishido, still trapped into an awkward, yet not at all unpleasant, position with Atobe.

"Dear Keigo," started Mukahi gleefully , handing some of the letters to Oshitari. "How was Greece, blah, blah, boring, dandelion, blah. Keigo, you idiot. I miss you. From Ryou.'" Mukahi laughed. "Keeping this from us, are you?"

Shishido growled, lunging at Mukahi as he disentangled himself from Atobe.

"Dear Ryou," drawled out Oshitari, smirking. "Hmmm...All I wanted was a promise. A promise that you wouldn't ever forget me. Ever. I really like you, Ryou. Love Keigo." Oshitari raised his eyebrows at Atobe, who was fixinh his hair at a nearby mirror. "Well, Atobe, you seem to be quite the romantic with your boyfriend."

"Jealous of Ore-sama, ahn?" was all Atobe could say.

"Oh?" replied Oshitari, scanning the rest of his letters as he aptly dodged the running Mukahi and the chasing Shishido. "Shouldn't it be 'Ore-sama-chan', ahn?"

This time, Oshitari ran out of the room to Shishido's bathroom, where he locked himself in; but not before he handed the letters over to Hiyoshi. Atobe pounded on the door angrily.

"Read some of yours, Hiyoshi!" Mukahi urged on as he locked himself into Shishido's closet.

"Eh," muttered Hiyoshi, yawning. He glanced guiltily at Ohtori who was looking at him with a disapproving look. "Here, you do it," he said, passing the letter to Kabaji.

"Usu," said Kabaji, nodding. "'Ryou-chan-MY-baka, a promise was all I wanted; a promise that you wouldn't forget me. It does sound lame, I admit it. But it really was what I wanted.'" Oshitari opened the bathroom door to hold Atobe back and gag him to prevent the captain from saying anything. Kabaji continued on, "Ten months is a long time, Ryou. Don't you remember what I told you that day I left: ' I can't even last a day without seeing you, Ryou. I'll go crazy in Greece for a year.' I meant it!" Laughing, Mukahi jumped out of the closet to tackle Shishido. "...you're the idiot . Ore-sama-chan will let this one slide. Counting the days till I get that kiss, Keigo."

"And Shishido didn't give you that kiss till one week ago, am I right?" chuckled Oshitari, releasing his hold on Atobe.

"None of your business, Oshitari. I would like everyone to leave Ryou's room now." Atobe glared at them all.

Mukahi cackled. "Good blackmail. Come on, Ohtori, we're not wanted in here." He grabbed the taller teen by his arm and dragged him off. Ohtori made no noise of protest.

As the others followed, Shishido slowly slid to the floor, leaning on the closed closet door.

"My reputation," he groaned, running a hand over his cap. "It's your entire fault, Keigo."

Atobe chuckled, sitting next to the distressed dash specialist. Putting an arm around the other, he kissed the side of his head. "I know. I'll have them run laps tomorrow."

"You're so lame at saying sorry," said Shishido, rolling his eyes.

"I still want my kiss," muttered Atobe, tugging the other's cap down.

"Tch; your wish is my command, Ore-sama-chan."

Atobe didn't bother complaining as he got pinned down between the wall and his lover.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated. :3**


End file.
